Membuatmu Cinta Padaku
by retsuya02
Summary: Naruto dijodohkan dengan Hinata, Namun ternyata Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah, Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya jika tidak memiiliki caranya sendiri agar Naruto menyetujui perjodohan mereka. Penasaran? Simak aja! Warning : YandeHina dan genre ecchi dikit :D
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata-chan, kau akan berkunjung kesini musim panas nanti kan?" Tanya bocah pirang berumur 8 tahun pada gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun dengan antusias.

"Hu'um, aku pasti kesini saat musim panas tiba, dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi Naruto-kun!" balas gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu dengan anggukan ceria. "Baiklah, kita janji akan bertemu lagi musim panas nanti!" Sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu pun tanpa ragu menautkan jari kelingkingnya "Huum ini janji kita!"

Dan Hinata kecil pun berangkat kebandara dengan mengendarai mobil BMW hitam bersama ayah dan ibunya, meninggalkan Naruto yang hampir menangis karena berpisah dari teman baiknya. "Naruto-kun... berjanjilah untuk menungguku!" teriak Hinata dari dalam mobil.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto berteriak dan mobil BMW milik keluarga Hyuuga itupun semakin menjauh dan menjauh lagi.

"Ayah, ibu... Hinata-chan akan kembali lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto pada ayah dan ibunya setelah mobil itu tak tarlihat lagi.

"Tentu saja Naru-chan!"

MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU

Disclaimer : Masashi kashimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Author : retsuya02

KRIIIINNNGGGGG...!

Suara jam weker terdengar begitu nyaring dikamar seorang pria berumur 23 tahun dan membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi. Dengan malas pria tersebut meraih jam weker yang masih berbunyi.

Brakk..!

Dan jam weker itupun pecah berantakan setelah dilemparkan ketembok. Hening, tak ada suara sekarang. Meski masih terasa berat namun pria itu tetap bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka.

Setelah selesai, pria tersebut langsung membuka pintu kamarnya untuk menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menginjak selembar kertas yang berisi pesan singkat dibawah pintu kamarnya, ia pun kemudian memungutnya dan membacanya pelan.

_Naruto, ibu dan ayahmu akan pergi keluar kota beberapa hari untuk keperluan bisnis kau tak perlu khawatir teman terbaikmu akan menemanimu selama kami tak ada dirumah. Jadi anak yang baik yah, dan jangan membiarkannya pergi._

Pria bernama Naruto itu pun hanya bisa membaca pesan ibunya itu dengan raut bingung "Teman terbaik? Apa maksudnya? Aku kan punya banyak teman, masa mereka kusuruh kesini semuanya!" Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur "Dan jangan membiarkannya pergi? Ngeh.. apa lagi maksudnya itu?" lanjutnya sambil berbelok memasuki ruang dapur, karena terlalu asik menatap kertas ditangannya ia tak melihat kedepan dan tetap berjalan melewati meja makan begitu saja dan bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok gadis yang duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan tersebut.

Naruto mendekati kulkas sambil bersiul siul dan lansung membuka pintu kulkas ia membungkuk mencari roti didalamnya tak lupa susu dalam kemasan pun ia ambil dari dalam "Hah.. kurasa pagi ini aku makan roti saja sebelum kerumah Sasuke main game!" Gumam Naruto dan masih belum menyadari sosok gadis dibelakangnya.

"Ibu bilang hari ini kau tak boleh kemana-mana kecuali bersamaku!" Naruto yang masih membungkuk didepan kulkas itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi dari belakang "Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar suara wanita!" Tanya Naruto dalam hati, karena penasaran ia pun berdiri tegak dan membalik badannya. Mata Naruto pun seketika membulat.

"K-kau...!"

Naruto menjatuhkan roti ditangannya ketika melihat gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata bulan tengah duduk manis dikursi meja makan dan menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi apaun. Naruto sangat mengenali gadis itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun, kurasa kau masih mengenalku?" Tanya sigadis dengan tenang, sedangkan Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana, disatu sisi ia senang bertemu dengan wanita itu setelah sekian tahun lamanya terpisah namun, disisi lainnya Naruto merasa marah atas kehadiran tiba-tiba wanita tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto berusaha tenang dari debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan, "Oh, jadi kau belum tahu kalau kau dan aku dijodohkan, dan bulan depan kita akan menikah!"Jawab Hinata dengan suara datar membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"APA? Aku tak tahu perihal tersebut lagipula jika itu memang benar aku MENOLAK!" Sahut Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan Hinata yang mendengar itu tampak tenang-tenang saja namun dimatanya terbesit api kemarahan, ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tampak kikuk melihat wajah datar Hinata.

"Apa alasanmu menolak, apa kau sudah punya pacar hem?" Tanya Hinata dengan aura menakutkan membuat nyali Naruto menciut "So-soal itu... belum!" Jawab Naruto melangkah mundur karena Hinata terus melangkah kearahnya, dan saat punggung Naruto menabrak kulkas dibelakangnya ia pun hanya bisa gemetaran melihat mata hinata yang menyeramkan apa lagi jarak wajah mereka kini hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Lalu, apa alasannmu?" Tanya Hinata tenang

"Ka-karena aku.. ti-tidak menyukaimu!" bagaikan menyiram api dengan minyak kemarahan Hinata meledak. Dengan aura yang semakin menakutkan ia mencekik leher Naruto dan kembali berkata dengan suara datar "Kalau begitu akan kupaksa sampai kau menyukaiku!"

Naruto yang kaget mendapat cekikan Hinata hanya bisa meronta "Hi-hinata aku tak bisa be-bernafas!" Kata Naruto dengan suara terputus-putus, tenggorokannya terasa mau pecah. "Kalau ingin hidup, setujui perjodohan ini!" Sahut Hinata tenang dan naruto hanya mengangguk setuju karena memang tak punya pilihan lain. Hinata pun langsung melepaskan cekikan mautnya pada Naruto.

"Gwahh.. hosh..hosh.. aku pikir aku akan mati tadi!" ucap Naruto terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi lehernya yang baru saja terbebas dari cekikan maut Hinata. "Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya naruto sambil kembali berdiri dan Hinata hanya menuduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona "Karena aku mencintaimu, dan kuingin kau juga mencintaiku!" jawab Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak menc-..!"

GREPP..!

"kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mencintaiku!" ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti karena wajahnya diremas oleh Hinata dengan garang .

SKIP

Naruto hanya bisa duduk dikursi meja makan sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan kasar karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata apalagi diluar dugaan Naruto sifat Hinata bisa seperti itu, dan memaksanya untuk menyetujui perjodohan mereka, jika boleh jujur Naruto senang mengetahuinya namun entah ada perasaan apa Naruto enggan menerima perjodohan itu. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar dibuat pusing. "ibu, ayah, apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" gumam Naruto.

Ketika Naruto masih asik dengan pikiranya yang campur aduk, Hinata dengan santai melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk, ia kini hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya karena memang Hinata berniat untuk mandi, namun langkang Hinata terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi itu, ia hanya berdiri tegak sambil terus menatap pintu kamar mandi itu dengan datar. Cukup lama ia seperti itu dan itu menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri begitu terus?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan bertanya "Pintu ini, kenapa tidak mau terbuka sendiri?"

"KARENA ITU BUKAN PINTU OTOMATIS TAHU!" teriak Naruto kesal sedangkan Hinata hanya ber-oh ria dengan tenang "Kalau begitu, bukakan pintu ini untukku!" pinta Hinata tanpa dosa.

"Cih, kau ini!" gerutu Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dan malangkah ketempat dimana Hinata berdiri dan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk Hinata "Nah, sekarang masuklah dan mandi sepuasmu!" perintah Naruto malas.

Hinata tak bergeming dan malah tetap berdiri ditempatnya membuat Naruto kembali bertanya "Apa lagi? pintu ini kan sudah kukbukakan untukmu!" Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak ingin mengintipku mandi?" Tanya Hinata tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"NANI? Apa kau sudah gila?" Sahut Naruto terkejut. Dan Hinata langsung menatapnya

"Apa kau tak ingin mengintipku mandi?" ulang Hinata

"TIDAK!"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat dadaku?"

"TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!"

"Oh!" sahut Hinata dengan wajah aneh dimata Naruto

"JANGAN PASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto kesekian kali.

GREPP..

Hinata langsung mencekik lagi leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali merasa tenggorokannya terasa mau pecah "Hi-Hinata ak-aku tak bis-bisa berna..fas..!"

"Kalau ingin kulepaskan kau harus mengintipku mandi!" kata Hinata datar sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk lagi dari pada nyawanya melayang.

"Ba-baik!"

"Ah.. Naruto-kun, tak kusangka kau begitu!" ucap Hinata menunduk malu-malu dan sedikit merona. "ngeh, begitu apanya? aku dipaksa tahu!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Karena takut lehernya dicekik oleh Hinata lagi, Naruto denga perasaan campur aduk ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama Hinata, sekujur tubuh naruto bergetar hebat, keringatnya terus mengalir deras dan Naruto berkali-kali menelan ludahnya sendiri karena ini pertama kalinya ia akan melihat wanita secara langsung mandi didepan matanya.

Hinata yang semula membelakangi Naruto kini menoleh kearahya, dengan senyuman tipis Hinata kembali mendekati Naruto yang terus gemetar "Naruto-kun apa kau mau melihat ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengangakt tangannya bersiap melepas lilitan handuknya dan Naruto hanya diam dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar hebat bahkan lututnya kini terasa lemas "Akan kulepas dan kau harus melihatnya!" lanjutnya kemudian.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, sedangkan Hinata nyaris membuka handuknya namun...

CLAK...!

"WOOOAAAA... MATAKU...MATAKU TERASA TERBAKAR DI LAHAR YANG MENDIDIH!" Teriak Naruto sambil berguling-guling dilantai dan memegangi matanya karena baru saja kedua matanya ditusuk oleh dua jari Hinata dengan telak.

"Naruto-kun no ecchi, seorang pria tak boleh mengintip wanita mandi!" ucap Hinata tanpa dosa.

"SESEORANG BUNUH AKU SEKARAAANNGG...!" teriak Naruto gaje.

**Bersambung?**

Yoshh... untuk sementara sampai disini dulu, fic ini Cuma dua chapter aja kok hehehe

Sifat hinata aku terinspirasi dari KIRISHIMA SOUKO dalam anime BAKA TO TEST semoga ga maksa


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto-kun, berkencan denganku!" Pinta Hinata dengan tenang.

"Tidak mau, hari ini aku mau main game dirumah Sasuke!" Jawab Naruto sekenanya, Hinata mendengarnya tanpa ekspresi apapun dan kembali berkata "Berkencan denganku!"

" Lain kali saja!" Sahut Naruto

"Berkencan denganku!" kali ini Hinata berdiri

"Tidak ma-..!"

KRAAKKK...

"AAAARRRGGGHHH...! KAKIKU RASANYA PATAH!" Teriak Naruto menahan sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya diatas kakinya. Ternyata Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto dengan cara menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras sehingga tulang kaki naruto serasa retak.

"Berkencan denganku!"

"Ba-baik hiks..!"

**MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY, ECCHI **

**AUTHOR : RETSUYA02**

"Moshi-moshi!" terdengar suara pria diseberang sana

"Oi teme, sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa datang kerumahmu!" Kata Naruto to the point pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon yang bernama Sasuke "Hn, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke santai.

"Aku ada urusan!" Jawab Naruto singkat, tak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau ia akan (dipaksa) pergi bersama seorang wanita. "Memangnya kau dimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, dan Naruto hanya menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya

"Di neraka!"

Klik!

Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya meninggalkan ekspresi bingung dari lawan bicaranya disana. Naruto merebahkan punggungnya disofa. Sambil menunggu Hinata berpakian, Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan walau hanya semenit.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Oke, Naruto tarik kembali keinginannya mendapatkan ketenangan semenitnya karena belum dua detik ia memejamkan matanya sebuah suara sudah menginterupsinya. Naruto sedikit menoleh dan membuka sebelah matanya, tampak Hinata kini memakai rok pendek diatas lutut dan mengenakan baju kaos warna lavender yang agak ketat sehingga oppai besarnya nampak sesak disana namun ia memakai jaket tanpa kancing dibagian luar. Rambutnya dihiasi sebuah bando merah dan dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

"Yah, bagus!" Jawab Naruto santai tak terpesona sedikitpun dan memilih kembali memejamkan matanya. Bahkan Naruto tak memujinya sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menikahiku?" Tanya Hinata datar.

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Naruto malas dan berdiri membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Tidak minat!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hn!"

Kali suara Hinata terdengar menakutkan "Kau masih mau hidup?"

"Ahh.. iya..iya.. kau cantik hari ini, pakaian itu membuatmu seksi!" Balas Naruto secepat mungkin dengan wajah pucat pasi sebelum nyawanya melayang ditangan Hinata.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun ternyata pandai merayu!" Ucap Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang agak merona.

"Aku dipaksa tahu!" umpat Naruto kesal setengah mati "tapi, memangnya kita mau kemana?" lanjut Naruto bertanya. Hinata hanya menunjukkan selembar tiket untuk dua orang "Ini, aku membeli tiket ini kemarin sebelum kesini!" Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkan tiket tersebut dan ternyat tiket itu adalah tiket liburan di sebuah taman bermain dengan wahana terlengkap yang bernama AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK (?) .

Kening Naruto mengkerut memandangi tiket itu, bagi orang mungkin itu hanya tiket biasa yang bergambar tiga maskot beruang yang menggemaskan disana, namun dimata Naruto tiket itu adalah jalan menuju neraka dengan gambar tiga shinigami yang membawa sabit raksasa, tak lupa pula background api neraka ada didalam.

"Tak bisakah kita ketempat lain saja?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak bisa, aku mau kesini atau kau kubakar hingga hangus!" ancam Hinata dengan nada santai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto hanya bisa mengalah dan berangkat bersama Hinata menuju Amagi Brilliant Park dengan menggunakan mobil Naruto.

SKIP

Naruto dan hinata kini memasuki area taman bermain yang besar itu, Hinata tampak senang karena bisa berkencan dengan Naruto namun bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Ternyata apa yang dirasakan Hinata berbending terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, jika Hinata tampak senang Naruto malah tampak malas bahkan tidak menikmati sama sekali. meski keduanya terlihat berjalan santai.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin bergadengan tangan denganmu! Ucap Hinata sedikit merona" bukankah itu melambangkan kalau kita pasangan?" sambungnya lagi, namun Naruto tak menanggapinya sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin bergandengan tangan!" Ulang Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak tak tertarik entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Bergandengan tangan denganku!" sekali lagi Hinata mengulang permintaannya dan kali ini Naruto menjawab "Yah.. kurasa tak perlu karena kau tak akan hilang dan...RASANYA LENGANKU MAU PATAHHHHH...!" Balas Naruto diiringi teriakan kesakitan yang keras diakhir kalimatnya karena dengan sangar Hinata menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau main apa?" Tanya Hinata mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Naruto "Terserah kau saja!" Balas Naruto menahan sakit dibagian lengannya yang dililit erat oleh lengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin masuk kesana!" Tunjuk Hinata dengan suara datar, Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata dan langsung bergidik ngeri "Tak bisakah kita jangan kerumah hantu itu?" Sahut Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis "Naruto-kun ternyata tak berubah!"

Dalam hati Naruto kesal ternyata Hinata masih ingat kalau dirinya paling takut dengan yang namanya Hantu, timbul pikiran jahil untuk membalas perbuatan Hinata "Hei Hinata, aku mau mencoba wahana itu!" Kali ini Naruto menunjuk sebuah wahana yang cukup memacu adrenalin, Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto yang ternata adalah wahana jet coaster dengan jalur yang tinggi, Hinata terdiam sejenak membuat Naruto merasakan kemenangan.

Seingat Naruto, Hinata paling tidak tahan dengan ketinggian dan sering menangis bila sudah diatas ketinggian

"Baiklah!" Jawab Hinata datar pertanda setuju sedangkan Naruto dongkol setengah mati karena tak menyangka Hinata menyetujuinya.

Hinata kini menyeret Naruto menuju antrian diwahana tersebut, dan secara kebetulan mereka berdua mendapat urutan kursi paling depan, meski masih terkejut namun Naruto menyeringai tajam "Pasti Hinata tidak akan tahan!".

Giliran mereka tiba, naruto dan Hinata telah duduk dengan nyaman dibagian paling depan, pengaman pun telah terpasang erat dipundak, secara perlahan jet coaster pun bergerak mendaki sebelum terjun bebas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hinata, kalau kau takut, jangan malu untuk berteriak karena ini bukan wahana biasa!" Nasehat Naruto sembil terkekeh, dan Hinata hanya mendengarkan tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

'Rasakan itu Hinata' ejek Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai tajam bersamaan dengan jet coaster yang sudah terjun bebas dengan kecepatan gila mengikuti jalurnya. Ekpresi meremehkan Naruto seketika berubah ngeri ketika merasakan wajahnya disapu angin kencang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran pegangannya pada pengaman kursi pun semakin kuat.

Karena terlalu fokus pada pembalasan Hinata, Naruto melupakan sesuatu yang penting, Naruto lupa kalau dirinya gampang mual jika sudah berada diatas udara, itu sebabnya naruto tak pernah Naik pesawat terbang. Sayang semuanya sudah terlambat jet coaster sudah meliuk-liuk dan berputar putar tanpa ampun diatas. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dan yang dilakunannya hanya bisa...

"WOOAAAA... TURUNKAN AKUUU... AMPUNI AKU IBUUUU...!" teriak Naruto lantang mengalahkan semua teriakan penumpang wahana lainnya, sedangkan Hinata tampak tenang-tenang saja menikmati sensasi angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"IBUUU...!" Naruto masih tetap berteriak ketakutan isi perutnya kini terasa seperti adonan kue yang dikocok. Wajahnya kini tampak pucat ketika wahana yang mereka naiki memasuki sebuah terowongan gelap gulita semua penumpang lain tampak antusias menikmatinya namun bagi Naruto ia seolah-olah melihat Shinigami degan sabit raksasa berbaris disepanjang jalur gelap itu "AAAKKKKKHHHH...!" sekali lagi suara naruto lah yang paling nyaring terdengar. Naruto pun merasa lebih baik berada didalam rumah hantu selama setahun.

SKIP

Wahana pun kembali ke tempat awalnya pertanda semuanya berakhir. Hinata tampak berwajah datar melihat naruto yang justru terlihat berantakan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Naruto-kun, kembalikan anting-antingku!" Kata Hinata tanpa menoleh dan Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya meraih anting-anting milik Hinata yang entah sejak kapan terpasang ditelinganya sambil tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ini!"

"Naruto-kun, kembalikan bando ku!"

Tangan Naruto kembali terangkat mengambil bando milik Hinata yang entah sejak kapan terpasang dikepalanya.

"Ini!"

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata tanpa menoleh sedangkan naruto hanya menoleh sebentar pada Hinata sebelum kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"..."

"..."

Selama beberapa detik keduanya terdiam, namun Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Kembalikan BRA ku!" kata Hinata datar.

"Soal itu, bisa kita cari tempat yang sepi?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju dan keduanya langsung berdiri keluar meninggalkan wahana tersebut demi mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mengembalikan Kutang (?) milik Hinata yang entah sejak kapan Naruto pakai.

**BERSAMBUNG DEH!**

Hohohoho saya sengaja memperpanjang cerita gaje fic ini karena diluar dugaan author, banyak permintaan di inbox maupun di kolom review yang menginginkan cerita ini diperpanjang, dan alhasil author kembali harus merombak cerita yang sebenarnya sudah end ini. Tapi tak apalah, demi membuat kalian terhibur author penuhi permintaan kalian hehehehe. oh ya hampir lupa, maaf bila genre ecchi nya blom dapet karena itu aku simpan saat mereka dirumah nantinya hohoho kan awalnya fic ini Cuma dua chapter tapi ditambah jadi disini ecchi nya blom keliatan.

(special tanks to YURIKA yang nguber gue sampai ke FB Cuma buat demo perpanjangan cerita dari gue hahaha)

Dan buat yang nunggu kapan rilis "APARTEMENT CORONA 106 season 02" tungguin aja mungkin hari minggu aku update, lagian aku dah ngerjain tiga chapter awalnya, dan untuk berapa chapter nantinya aku sendiri masih bingung hehehehe. namun sedikit bocoran, jangan kecewa dengan akhir ceritanya nanti yah, karena ada sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi dalam fict AC 106 season 02 nantinya.

Yosh.. saatnya bales review yang lumayan numpuk dan jujur ini juga diluar dugaan author karena dapet review yang banyak.

Kupret : ah.. artinya fic ku ga mainstrum kan? Hehehe YESSS..!

Ferluci97 : yap.. season 02 AC 106 siap rilisss hehehehe

Bubu 3 : oke akan kuusahakan, tanks udah dibilang lucu

Virgo24, Hyuuga Hinata-chan, Raven dreadlord, fauzi uchiha 18, Ganz, uzumaki, zombieNHL, erwin, Barloxs, yunhimoet01, lionel diez1, blackschool, hqhqhq, the kidsnooppai, Animeanimonstar, fery icigokurosaki, chess sakura, syah9126, betmenpengangguran, hasegawa, namealexis, shooterlite dead : SIAAAPPPPPP

Tetsuya : ga jadi dua chapter ada yang ngamuk tuh soalnya hehehehe

Yuuiamh : sipp.. chapter juga udah kutambahin.

Naruhina Sri Alwas : ah.. gomen, aku Cuma manusia yang sering khilaf #jiaaahhhh

Ika chan : diusahakan panjang asal ga panjang anunya wkwkwkwk

Kokoro : biar greget lah

Uchihagremory: yap hehehehe

Saikari Nafiel : hahahaha dan adegan pengen diintip adalah akiko

Kripik tikus : yap nih dah ditambah chapternya

Wokehhhh sampai jumpa lagiiiiiiii

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk melalui jendela kamar Naruto dan mengusik tidur dari pemilik kamar tersebut karena cahayanya terasa hangat mengenai tubuh, namun aneh bagi Naruto karena biasanya cahaya yang masuk akan menyilaukan matanya, namun kali ini tidak, ia tak merasa silau sedikitpun. Malahan ada yang aneh, Naruto justru merasa sesak dan sulit bernafas.

secara perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya "Gelap?" itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto "Terasa empuk!" lanjutnya. Naruto merasa tidak bisa bergerak karena berat diatas tubuhnya ,Ia kemudian sedikit memutar kepalanya kearah datangnya cahaya untuk bisa melihat sempurna dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto bisa melihat siluet bulatan yang kecil menyatu dengan bulatan yang lebih besar, mata Naruto pun berkedip beberapa kali untuk mencerna benda aneh yang menghimpit wajahnya.

"Empuk?" 40% ia masih mencerna

"Bulatan besar dan kecil?" 80% masih sibuk mencerna

"etto..!" 98% hampir selesai

"UUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAA...!" dan Naruto pun berteriak histeris dipagi yang cerah ini.

MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Ecchi

Author : Retsuya02

"KAU INI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU?" teriak Naruto membelakangi Hinata yang kini terbangun karena teriakan Naruto "Hmm.. Ohayou Naruto-kun!" Sahut Hinata mengabaikan teriakan Naruto dan masih duduk diatas kasur Naruto "Apa kau merasa nyaman?" lanjut Hinata sambil mengucek matanya.

" PAKAI DULU BAJUMU? Teriak Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang mendidih dan memerah. Hinata pun menurut dan langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur Naruto, Hinata kemudian mengambil satu baju kaos biru dilemari dan mengenakannya "Sudah!" ucap Hinata datar. Naruto pun menoleh sedikit-sedikit untuk memastikan.

"ITU BAJUKU!" lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak kesal karena bajunya dipakai Hinata "PAKAI SENDIRI BAJUMU!" lanjutnya mati-matian menahan kekesalannya. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin pakai baju calon suamiku, apa tidak boleh?"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi calon suamimu? Lagipula aku tetap meno-...!"

KRAAAKKK...

Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti rahang bawahnya terpisah dari rahang atasnya karena tendangan Hinata tepat mengenai pipinya. Tubuh Naruto pun hanya bisa berguling diudara tanpa daya sedikitpun. "Sudah kubilang jangan menolak perjodohan kita!" Ucap Hinata dingin sambil menurunkan kanannya yang baru saja dipakainya memotong kalimat Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan peringatan Hinata dengan posisi terlentang dilantai dan matanya seperti obat nyamuk.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku yang aku kunci rapat!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah karena masih terbaring dilantai. "Pintumu terbuka sendiri!" Jawab Hinata sambil melirik kearah daun pintu kamar.

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa cengo melihat pintu kamarnya seperti habis dihancurkan hingga menjadi beberapa bagian "Kau sampai sejauh ini?" gumam Naruto

SKIP

Naruto menyandarkan kepala pirangnya diatas meja makan dengan lesu, sementara Hinata sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Hinata membuat Nasi goreng dengan telur dadar sebagai pelengkap, setelah selesai memindahkannya keatas piring Hinata un membawanya menuju meja makan untuk menyantapnya bersama Naruto.

Naruto tampak bingung karena Hinata duduk disampingnya dan hanya membawa satu piring saja "Ano, kenapa hanya sepiring saja?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata pun menuduk dengan semburat tipis dipipinya "Naruto-kun pernah dengar pepatah –sepiring berombongan-?" Tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto sweetdrop "Yang benar harusnya -sepiring berdua- Hinata!".

"Oh sudah ganti?" Sahut Hinata datar.

"DARI DULU MEMANG BEGITU!" teriak Naruto kesal dan kemudian menjambak sendiri rambutnya frustasi, bisa-bisanya orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan wanita seperti ini.

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan, Itadakimasu..!" Ucap Hinata tak peduli dengan naruto yang terus mengerang kesal. Namun mau tak mau Naruto pun ikut makan bersama Hinata dipiring yang sama. Hinata beberapa kali minta disuapi dan Naruto hanya bisa menurut karena ia diancam tangannya dipatahkan bila menolak.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin kencan lagi hari ini!" Kata Hinata disela-sela makannya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto cengo. "Apa? Lagi? bukannya kemarin sudah? Aku meno-...!"

BRAAKKK

Mata Naruto kembali menjadi obat nyamuk karena dengan keras Hinata mendorong belakang kepala Naruto hingga wajah Naruto membentur meja dengan keras, bahkan arwah Naruto seperti terlepas dari raganya. "Aku senang kau setuju!" Ucap Hinata dingin sambil menyeruput tehnya.

SKIP

Naruto hanya bisa lemas diseret paksa oleh Hinata menuju sebuah gedung bioskop. Ternyata Hinata ingin menonton sebuah film terbaru. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Hinata ingin menonton film yang agak 'Gore' yang tentu saja didalamnya banyak adegan pembantaian yang sadis. Selain itu setahu Naruto film terbaru itu berdurasi lumayan lama, yakni 4 jam.

"Ano, Hinata.. inikan film yang sadis, apa kau tak merasa mual nantinya?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan santai "Aku dengar film ini banyak adegan mematahkan tulang, aku hanya ingin belajar!"

"A-apa sampai segitunya?" ucap Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangnkan lehernya dipatahkan oleh Hinata.

"Aku ingin menontonnya dua kali!" Kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya. "DUA KALI? Apa kau gila, film ini berdurasi 4 jam dan itu artinya jika dinonton dua kali maka akan memakan waktu hingga 8 jam!" Sahut Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku bisa duduk disampingmu selama 8 jam!" Ucap Hinata datar dan membuat Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat pusing setengah mati "Tidak mau, aku pulang saja dan aku meno-...!"

SPLASSSHHHH...

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar diatas udara dan mendarat dengan keras dilantai, dan setelah itu pandangannya pun gelap dan hilang kesadaran.

Ternyata Hinata lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Naruto dengan membenturkan punggung tangannya dengan keras dipipi Naruto "Jangan menolakku!" ucap Hinata dingin sambil menyeret tubuh tak berdaya Naruto menuju tempat pemesanan tiket.

"Aku pesan dua tiket untuk dua kali nonton dengan film yang sama!"

BERSAMBUNG HEHEHEHE

Saatnya jawab beberapa review nih

Rizkyuzumaki603 : kemungkinan ga lagi tapi, ga tau juga deh

Fery icigokurosaki : hehehe entahlah hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa bisa gitu.

Hasegawa : yup, tenang aja ecchi beda dari hentai, jadi disini ga ada hentainya kok.

Ika chan : Siappp lah

CICIKUN : hehehehe gomen, itu tetap lanjut kok Cuma entah kenapa otakku blank setiap kali mau ngetik nya.

Misti chan : hohoho ecchi lovers kah dikau? Wlwkwkw

Animeanimnstar : dan genre ecchi juga jarang yah wkwkwkwkwk

Tetsuya : yah.. dia reader yang lumayan cerewet : D

Fauzi uciha : hihihi malahan Izusu sento nyaris aku masukin kalo saja ga maksa hahaha

Saikari Nafiel : Ecchi detected

Wafihidayatulloh : yap. Memang aku terinspirasi dari sana.

Dan terima kasih juga buat : Dark Army, Ferluci97, virgo24, mrayhan2913, agastya namikaze, uzumaki, namikazeARES, dattebayo, Shooterlite Dead, alviecz, guest, mm93, Namealdirifqi, NameAlexis.

Tak lupa kuucapkan juga buat kalian para silent reader, semoga kalian tetap bisa terhibur, dan untunglah aku akhirnya dapet alur cerita yang pas buat Fict ini, walaupun melenceng jauh dari ending awal yang sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya hehehehee...

MAAF PENDEK

Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto kecil terus menunggu kepulangan Hinata dari inggris, ia tetap menunggu karena mereka telah berjanji akan bertemu lagi saat musim panas tiba dan itu adalah janji yang harus mereka tepati. Namun saat musim panas telah tiba, Hinata tak kunjung datang juga.

Tapi Naruto tetap optimis dan percaya bahwa Hinata pasti akan datang meskipun pertengahan musim panas, Naruto kecil masih menunggu dengan sebuah boneka rubah kecil yang akan diberikan pada Hinata nantinya.

Dan saat musim panas berakhir, Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan karena Hinata tak memenuhi janjinya untuk berkunjung ke jepang dan menemui dirinya, bahkan hingga beberapa musim panas berikutnya Hinata mengingkari janji yang mereka telah sepakati, dan itu membuat Naruto sedih dan kecewa.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto lebih menutup diri untuk urusan wanita. Ia menganggap semua wanita itu mengecewakan.

MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Ecchi

Author : Retsuya02

Naruto berjalan kembali kerumahnya dengan membawa beberapa bahan makanan, diluar dugaan cuaca cukup panas siang ini dan Naruto harus beberapa kali menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Bahkan ini belum masuk musim panas tapi cuaca disiang hari sudah seperti ini.

"Tadaima..!" Ucap Naruto ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, namun tak ada suara yang menyambut kedatangannya "Mungkin Hinata sedang tidur!" pikir Naruto dan melangkah melewati ruang keluarga yang biasa dipakai untuk berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Naruto sedikit menoleh kedalam ruangan itu dan mendapati Hinata sedang duduk dilantai dengan posisi kedua pahanya dibuka lebar-lebar dan dihadapan selangkangannya, di taruh sebuah kipas angin kecil dan diselipkan kedalam rok pendeknya, Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat Hinata seperti itu dan kemudian melangkah lagi hendak menuju dapur.

4 langkah

"Dasar gadis aneh!"

6 langkah

"Mengangkang dihadapan kipas angin seperti itu!"

10 langkah

"Eh, apa tadi yang dikipasnya?"

12 langkah PASSS...!

Tap..tap..tap..tap...

Suara gemuruh laju lari Naruto terdengar bagaikan sekumpulan banteng yang lewat. Ia berlari kembali keruang keluarga hanya untuk memastikan lagi penglihatannya yang tadi "WOOIII...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN POSISI ITU?" teriak Naruto dengan sudut siku-siku dikepalanya. Sementara Hinata hanya menoleh padanya dengan santai "oh, Naruto-kun sudah pulang rupanya, okaeri!" Hinata kemudian menunjuk pada –anu- nya "Yang ini kepanasan!"

"TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU!"

"memangnya harus bagaimana?"

"MANA AKU TAHU!"

"Kalau begitu!" Hinata berdiri dan memandang Naruto dengan datar "Tolong tiup punyaku!" lanjut Hinata sambil melepas roknya hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Naruto langsung panik dan memutar cepat tubuhnya dengan wajah memanas serta mendidih "TIDAK, TERIMA KASIH!"

"apa naruto-kun tak bergairah?" Kata Hinata santai

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Balas Naruto semakin salah tingkah sementara Hinata mendekati Naruto yang masih membelakanginya "Kau bergairah?" Desis Hinata sambil meniup lubang telinga Naruto.

BRUKKK... dan Naruto pun jatuh pingsan karena tak kuasa menahan geli yang luar biasa. Sementara malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar dilantai karena ulahnya.

SKIP 2 jam kemudian...

Cuaca yang lumayan panas memaksa Naruto untuk mandi air dingin, kini Naruto sedang berendam didalam sebuah bathup dengan nyaman, ia memejamkan mata mencoba meresapi sensasi nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya "Cuaca panas begini memang bagus berendam di air dingin!" gumam Naruto disela-sela kegiatan berendamnya "Dasar gadis aneh, kalau kepanasan kan mestinya berendam di air dingin saja, bukannya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi!" Lanjutnya dan memejamkan mata lagi.

"Ide bagus Naruto-kun, aku juga akan ikut berendam!" Suara dingin dan datar tiba-tiba terdengar dikuping Naruto dan ternyata Hinata telah membuka pintu geser kamar mandi. "Eh, NANII? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Panik Naruto, sementara Hinata tanpa basa basi lagi langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Naruto semakin pucat pasi karena Hinata kini berdiri disampingnya dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. "Ayo, mandi sama-sama!" Ucap Hinata dengan menyeringai menakutkan. "Tu-tunggu Hinata, kita tidak boleh mandi sama-sama!" suara Naruto luar biasa gemetaran melihat Hinata membuka handuknya sempurna hingga bagian dadanya terpampang jelas dimata Naruto.

Naruto pun nosebleed dengan deras membuat Hinata kembali menyeringai tajam kearah Naruto. "Kau suka ini?" Tunjuk Hinata pada dadanya

JLEBBB...

Dan Naruto pun pingsan lagi karena ledakan darah dari dalam hidungnya. Hinata tampak tenang-tenang saja dan masuk kedalam bathup yang sama dan duduk diatas tubuh Naruto yang pingsan entah kapan sadarnya "Berendam bersama calon suamiku memang baik!" gumam Hinata sambil bersandar didada Naruto.

SKIP beberapa jam kemudian XD

"Naruto-kun, aku mau kencan lagi malam nanti!" Ucap Hinata disela-sela minum air dinginnya di ruang makan keluarga namikaze dan disamping Hinata, Naruto yang tampak menyandarkan kepala pirangnya diatas meja tanpa semangat hidup sedikitpun. "Terserah, lakukan apapun sesukamu, aku bahkan mau mati saja, silahkan lempar aku dari gedung 10 tingkat, atau kau boleh membuangku kedalam kandang buaya lapar dan bla..bla..bla..!" balas Naruto lesu dan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, tampaknya Naruto kali ini tidak berniat menolak ajakan hinata.

Dan malampun tiba, Hinata dan Naruto telah bersiap-siap dengan kencan mereka. Dan malam ini Hinata sedikit berbeda, ia mengenakan dress putih tanpa lengan yang sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya, rambutnya dibiarkan tetap tergerai lurus dan dihiasi jepitan rambut motif kupu-kupu yang cantik poninya pun terlihat sangat sempurna, untuk kali ini Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Hinata datar membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya "Ah.. ya kau sangat...etto.. kau cantik!" Sahut Naruto salah tingkah sambil membelakangi Hinata "Ayo, kita berangkat!" lanjutnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju sebuah pasar malam karena sebelumnya Hinata memang telah meminta untuk ke pasar malam, sepanjang perjalanan baik Hinata maupun Naruto hanya terdiam, hanya suara mesin mobil Naruto yang terdengar. Naruto entah mengapa malam ini sedikit senang berkencan dengan Hinata. Apa perasaan itu telah kembali?

Sesampainya dipasar malam, Hinata tampak terlihat senang melihat kelap kelip lampu yang menghiasi area pasar malam tersebut meskipun ekspresi senangnya disembunyikan dengan wajah tenangnya. Naruto pun menikmatinya kali ini "Nah, ayo kita kesana!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata jadi tertegun dan merona, Sementara Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadari perbuatannya dan terus menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Naruto berhenti disebuah stand bermain, dimana permainannya adalah melempar sekumpulan kaleng yang disusun hingga menyerupai piramida "Aku menentangmu, kalau kau bisa menjatuhkan semua kaleng itu dengan 3 kali lemparan, maka kau bisa meminta apapun dariku!" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata, Hinata pun tampak tersenyum tipis "Akan kujatuhkan!" Sahut Hinata.

"Paman, tolong bolanya untuk tiga kali lempar!" Kata Naruto pada sipenjaga stand, ia pun diberi tiga buah bola kasti dari sipenjaga tak lupa Naruto membayarnya. "Nah, sekarang ayo lakukanlah!" Lanjut Naruto sambil memberikan satu bola tersebut pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah tumpukan kaleng tadi, tidak mudah memang, karena jarak yang ditentukan kira-kira 5 meter jarak lemparan (bener ga sih gitu?).

WUUSSHHH...

Hinata mendecih kesal karena lemparannya meleset, sementara naruto tersenyum geli "Satu lemparan gagal!" Ucap Naruto sambil memberi bola kedua pada Hinata yang langsung disambar Hinata "Kali ini akan kujatuhkan!" kata Hinata datar, kemudian kembali mengambil ancang-ancang melempar.

WUUSSHHH

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, padahal lemparannya nyaris saja mengenai sasaran "Cih, gagal lagi!" umpat Hinata. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum geli "Dua bola!" Ucap Naruto kembali memberi bola terakhir ke Hinata "Yang ini aku tak akan gagal, apapun akan kulakukan agar Naruto-kun tetap bersamaku!" Naruto tertegun mendengar kalimat Hinata, ini seperti dejavu baginya. Hinata juga pernah mengatakan itu ketika mereka masih kecil, saat itu Hinata tengah menangis karena ketakutan saat petir , dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia harus berani menghadapi ketakutannya dan saat itu pula Naruto berjanji akaan tetap bersama Hinata jika Hinata jadi pemberani dan kuat. "Akan kulakukan apapun agar Naru-chan tetap bersamaku!" ucap Hinata kecil pada Naruto.

"Sini bolanya!" Naruto sadar dari lamunannya ketika Hinata menarik bola itu dari tangannya "Ah, iya gomen!" Sahut Naruto melepaskan bola ditangannya, Naruto kemudian tertunduk sejenak dan kembali melihat aksi Hinata yang sudah siap dengan ancang-ancangnya melempar kaleng menyebalkan itu. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan..

WUUSSSHHH...

Hinata memandang datar tumpukan kaleng yang tak runtuh sedikitpun didepannya, ia kemudian tertuduk dengan raut kecewa, bahkan lemparan ketiganya pun gagal. Naruto melihat muka kecewa Hinata akhirnya hanya tersenyum tipis "Lemparan ketigamu gagal, tapi usahamu sudah bagus sebagai hadiahnya malam ini kau boleh bermain apa saja, dan aku akan mengikutimu!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak puncak kepala Hinata yang masih menunduk karena kecewa, namun begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan ia pun mendongak dan tersenyum apa lagi perlakuan naruto terhadapnya membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata pun akhirnya bermain sepuasnya di semua stand yang mereka datangi sedangkan Naruto terus mengikutinya, tak dipungkiri Naruto juga tampak senang bisa membuat Hinata seperti itu, yah.. setidaknya itu memang seperti dulu, Naruto selalu bisa membuat Hinata senang.

Malam pun sudah larut, Hinata sudah tampak kelelahan membuat Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk segera mengakhiri kencan mereka malam ini, untungnya Hinata setuju dan merekapun pulang.

Disepanjang perjalanan kembali kerumah Hinata tampak nyaman tertidur di dalam mobil Naruto yang sedang melaju sedang itu "Dasar gadis bodoh, ia bemain terus sampai kelelahan sendiri dan tertidur!" gumam Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik Hinata disampingnya, Hinata pun menggeliat nyaman dan menyandarkan keplanya tepat dibahu Naruto yang tetap terseyum melihat tingkahnya.

BERSAMBUNG

Chapter depan END!

Dan author akan menjawab beberapa review dari kalian : )

Uzumaki : Udah ada kok maap kalo ga seperti yang kamu ingin karena ECCHI dan HENTAI kan beda : D

Aizen L sousuke : wkwkwkwk pertanyaan ente greget nih, gw laki tulen hahahaha atau yei naksir sama eike? Ihhh... eike sedot jg nih anak #digorok

Ferluci97 : tanks dah dibilang lucu...

blankZack : sengaja biar OOC sekalian hahaha

Name aldi rifqi : hahahaha iya, disitu gw ngakak pas bangun malah liat sapi disembelih

DiRa-cchi 7ack : huum, ciyus dah 4 jam wkwkwkw

MiyuriHasanah : rate T nyerempet M dikit hehehehe

Misti Chan : hahahaha berarti kita sebejat dong wkwkwkwk pintu naru ntar aja deh gw perbaiki soalnya lg males hehehe

Sena ayuki : TEEETTT... anda salah #dicincang

Linkinpark hobastank : hu'um gw juga pengen demo tuh sicicikun

Saikari Nafiel : #bareng AMIIIINNNNN...

Mrayhan2913 : siap,, maap kalo ga panjang

Tetsuya : ahhh... klo ecchi aja lu cepet bener hihihi

Fauzhi uchiha : sebenarnya aku juga sempat kepikiran make senapannya Izusu yang bisa diambil dari balik roknya hahahaha tp ga jadi takutnya kelewat brutal hihihi

NaruHina alwas : ehem.. silahkan cari info tentang karakter yandere di google mungkin disana kamu akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu kenapa Hina suka nyiksa Naru. Atau silahkan Nonton anime yang memiliki karakter yandere contoh BAKA TO TEST dijamin ngakak liat yandere disana.

Uhu : GAAAAAAAAKKKK... YUNO GASAI SEREEEEMMMM COEG :D

Dan tanks juga buat kalian : Shooterlite Dead, Julian Uzumaki, Namealexis, Dark army, AnimeAnimonstar dan... YURIKA

Oke sampai jumpa di chap terakhir BYEEEEEEEEEEE...


	5. Chapter 5

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto telah sampai dirumah, Naruto kemudian memarkirkan kendaraannya, semula ia ingin membangunkan Hinata namun karena Hinata masih tampak nyaman dengan tidurnya, Naruto jadi tidak tega membangunkannya, sekilas Naruto tersenyum ia pun kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk menggendong saja Hinata sampai dikamarnya.

MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU

Genre : romance, comedy, ecchi (no hentai coeg)

Author : retsuya02

Warning : ending GAJE

LAST CHAPTER

Naruto pun turun dari atas mobil dengan Hinata dipunggungnya, naruto sedikit kesulitan membawa Hinata menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar yang ditempati Hinata tidur selama berada dirumahnya. Naruto terkekeh "Heh, ternyata kau berat juga!" gumam Naruto sementara Hinata tampak nyaman berada dipunggung Naruto

Sesampainya didalam kamar Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata diatas tempat tidur, tak lupa Naruto melepas sepatu yang dipakai Hinata kemudian setelah itu Naruto pun menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut, Naruto sebenarnya berniat akan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membiarkan Hinata tertidur dengan nyenyak namun, entah mengapa melihat wajah damai Hinata saat tertidur membuat Naruto enggan untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto memilih duduk disamping tempat tidur dan terus memandangi wajah cantik Hinata.

Tangan Naruto terulur memebelai surai indigo milik Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri tampak sedikit menggeliat, Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum "Kau semakin cantik Hinata!" gumam Naruto sambil terus membelai rambut Hinata "Maaf jika aku mencoba melupakanmu selama ini!" Lanjutnya kemudian. Ingatan Naruto pun berputar kembali ke 30 menit yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya, 10 menit sebelum mereka kembali dari pasar malam tadi.

FLASH BACK

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati permen kapas. Dan mereka melewati sebuah stand untuk bernyanyi, hanya saja itu bukan stand bernyanyi biasa, aturannya adalah tiap penyanyi harus menyanyikan lagu pilihan mereka sendiri yang mengungkapkan perasaan yang pas dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan (author pernah dapet yang ginian hehehe).

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung karena Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti didepan stand bernyanyi itu, Hinata tampak ingin mencobanya "Kau mau bernyanyi disana?" tanya naruto sambil menatap stand tersebut dan Hinata langsung mengangguk "Heh... memangnya ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan?" Tanya Naruto dan Hinata kembali hanya mengangguk kecil "Tapi.. apa kau bisa bernya-...!"

BLUPP..BLUPP..

Naruto tiba-tiba tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Hinata tanpa segan membenamkan wajah naruto di permen kapas yang dibawanya "Jangan meremehkanku!" potong Hinata dingin dan langsung melangkah menaiki panggung kecil di stand tersebut, Hinata menoleh pada pengiring musik dan membisikkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya, sipemain musik pun mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan permintaan Hinata.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa permen kapas tadi tampak tertegun melihat keberanian Hinata berada diatas panggung itu, meskipun konsentrasi Naruto agak terganggu karena entah kenapa ada lebah menjengkelkan yang berusaha hinggap diwajahnya "Cih, ada apa dengan lebah sialan ini? Apa lebah suka rasa manis permen ini? Lagi pula inikan sudah malam, kenapa masih ada lebah yang keluyuran?"Omel Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir lebah kecil itu.

Oke, kita tinggalkan dulu Naruto yang masih sibuk adu fisik dengan lebah tadi, sekarang kita ke Hinata dulu di atas panggung.

"Lagu ini akan kunyanyikan untuk calon suamiku!" Naruto sweetdrop karena Hinata berkata dengan datar dan menunjuk dirinya alhasil, dalam sekejap semua mata yang berada disana tertuju padanya. Alunan musik pengiring pun dimulai terdengar merdu membuat Naruto terkejut, ia tahu intro lagu ini.

_Itsumo soko ni iru hazu to.._

_Omoete ita.._

_Kimi ga inai..._

Diluar dugaan suara Hinata begitu lembut dan merdu terdengar dikuping siapapun yang mendengarnya dan mengundang rasa decak kagum dari pengunjung lain, Namun Naruto tak memperdulikan itu, yang ia rasakan adalah Hinata tak main-main mengunggungkapkan perasaannya selama mereka terpisah.

_Dokoka natsukashiku.._

_Kanjiru kedo.._

_Samishiku wa nai..._

_Nanigeanaku miageta.. awai iro sora ni.._

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar bait-bait lagu yang telah dinyanyikan Hinata, Naruto menunduk yah... seperti yang dikatakan dalam lagu itu Hinata selalu mengharapkan Naruto disini mengingatnya, tapi ia malah mencoba melupakannya. Dan saat Hinata menyanyikan reff lagu tersebut...

_Kokoro ga ukabeta planet_

_Mayotta toki ni wa omoidashite.._

_Ano hi no bokura ga ki ito_

_Itsumo kanata de misumete kurete iru_

_Sukitooru hitomi no planet.._

_Zutto omoi koko ni aru..._

Naruto pun tersenyum simpul karena telah mngerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Hinata padanya "Ingatan yang tak terlupakan disini dimanapun kita berada yah?" gumam Naruto. Dan hinata pun selesai bernyanyi.

_Note : lagu diatas aku ambil dari ost. Anime yang berjudul "The law of ueki" (itu loh.. yang bisa mengubah sampah jadi pohon hehehe) judulnya –kokoro No Wakusei by Little planet- silahkan donlot lagunya dijamin terhanyut kemasa lalu kita yang indah dan tak ingin dilupakan hohohoho._

FLSH BACK OFF

Naruto tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dalam hati entah mengapa naruto merasa sangat lega, ternyata selama mereka terpisah Hinata tak pernah berhenti memikirkan dirinya"Gomen, ternyata selama ini ternyata akulah yang tak bisa menepati janji kita, harusnya akupun bisa sepertimu dan terima kasih karena kau telah kembali lagi... selamat datang kembali Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto lembut dan mengucapkan selamat datang kembali sebagai simbol bahwa dirinya kembali membuka pintu hatinya untuk Hinata, bahkan Naruto telah menambahkan suffix –chan tadi.

MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU

Naruto berniat kembali kekamarnya sendiri setetah puas membelai surai indigo milik Hinata, Naruto juga berniat akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata esok harinya "Oyasumi Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi.

GREP..

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan halus nan lembut dan ketika Naruto menoleh, ternyata Hinata yang telah memegang tangannya "Ano, gomen sudah menggangu tidurmu!" Kata Naruto slah tingkah "Tidurlah lagi!" Lanjutnya.

Hinata malah mengubah posisisnya menjadi duduk namun tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan milik Naruto seolah tak membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya "Maaf membuat Naruto-kun menunggu lama, alasanku tidak kembali adalah karena aku dengar kabar bahwa kau melupakanku, namun...!" Lirih Hinata sambil menunduk "Apa salah jika aku memiliki impian bersamamu dimasa depanku?" lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali tertegun untuk beberapa detik ia hanya bisa terdiam "ngeh, daijobu.. aku juga minta maaf karena mencoba melupakanmu!" Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum lembut "Tapi, aku sudah mengingkari jan-..!"

PLUK..

Hinata berhenti bicara ketika salah satu tangan naruto mendarat dipuncak kepalanya dengan lembut "Kita akan memperbaiki semuanya!" potong Naruto. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas "Dan jangan menyerah terhadap impianmu itu!" Hinata semakin merona bahagia ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

"apa itu berarti kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum geli dan kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur "Untuk soal itu, kurasa tak perlu kau tanya lagi!" Jawab Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"..."

"..."

Selama beberapa detik Naruto merasa canggung karena Hinata terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca Naruto "Ano.. mengapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya naruto kikuk sementara Hinata mulai menampakkan aura-aura aneh. Oke, kali ini Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata datar dan terkesan berat

"A-apa?"

"Kissu!"

"Eh?"

"Kissu!"

"Etto..!"

"Aku ingin dicium!" pinta Hinata dengan aura yang semakin mengerikan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri massal.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto gemetaran karena Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya "Ciuman penuh gairah disini!" Tunjuk Hinata pada bibirnya tak lupa matanya kini entah mengapa berubah jadi merah menyala. Hilang sudah moment romantis tadi.

Naruto semakin terkejut luar biasa ketika menyadari kedua tangannya sudah diikat tali yang entah sejak kapan terikat disana "EHHHHH... SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENGIKATKU?" teriak Naruto panik dan berusaha kabur dari kamar tersebut.

DUARRR...

Langkah Naruto yang tadi nyaris sampai kepintu tiba-tiba saja terhenti mendadak ketika ia melihat pintu kamar itu berlubang, dan itu bukan lubang biasa, lubang itu berukuran kecil, dan lubang kecil itu ada sesaat setelah suara ledakan tadi terdengar keras. Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya "Ja-jangan-jangan ini...!"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah penuh ketakutan Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dibelakanganya, dilihatnya Hinata memegang sebuah benda yang tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto semakin merinding ketakutan.

"Se-senapan?" gumam Naruto jawdrop dan Hinata langsung melangkah maju dan menodongkan senapannya tepat diwajah Naruto "Untuk jaga-jaga jika kau tetap menolak perjodohan kita dan menolak menciumku, jadi aku membawanya dari rumah!" ucap Hinata dingin.

"Kau berencana membunuhku jika menolak?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut karena Hinata terus saja menodongkan moncong senapannya kearahnya. " Jangan takut, aku 30% hanya bercanda!" Jawab Hinata datar

"Sial, berarti lebih dari setengahnya memang serius!" umpat naruto dalam hati "Jadi, apa kau mau menciumku?" Tanya Hinata "Atau aku saja yang mulai!" Lanjutnya sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto dengan senapannya hingga terdesak kedinding kamar, sementara Naruto yang terdesak hanya bisa diam membiarkan Hinata secara perlahan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Naruto.

Hinata melumat pelan bibir Naruto namun tak ada balasn dari Naruto, kesal dengan reaksi seperti itu membuat Hinata sedikit mendorong moncong senapannya kearah kepala Naruto bermaksud memberikan isyarat –balas ciumanku atau kau mati- dan Naruto langsung membalas ciuman panas Hinata (bayangin.. lu ciuman sambil ditodong cuyyy gimana rasanya)

**KEBESOKAN HARINYA...** #ah... typo tuh

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah kursi taman karena kelelahan. Saat ini ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah taman. Ia memikirkan ciuman anehnya semalam dengan Hinata. Naruto tertawa sendiri jika mengingat kekonyolan semalam, yah.. meski susah payah, namun Naruto berhasil kabur dari Hinata dengan cara melompat dari jendela kamar dan berlari menyusuri atap genteng rumahnya tak lupa dengan ledakan-ledakan dari peluru senapan Hinata senantiasa mengejar larinya.

"Kurasa semalam itu Hinata benar-benar mengamuk!"

Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah setelah sempat kabur semalam dari amukan Hinata dan berakhir dengan nginap ditaman. (miris)

SKIP

Naruto sudah berada tepat didepan pintu rumahnya dan langsung membuka pintu "Tadai-..!"

"OKAERIIII!"

"K-kussoo.. Kalian... KENAPA BARU KEMBALI SEKARANG?" teriak Naruto kesal setengah mati sambil menunjuk kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"HAHAHAHA... gomen, gomen.. ayah dan ibumu hanya ingin memberikan sedikit privasi kepada kalian!" Sahut Minato heboh sambil tertawa keras "itu benar Naru-chan, dan tampaknya kami berhasil membuatmu kembali normal HAHAHAHA..!" Timpal Kushina tak kalah heboh.

"Ibu, Ayah.. apa maksud kalian, ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan disini!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil memukul-mukul tembok.

"Yokatta, akhirnya kau sudah kembali normal nak, padahal kami sudah pasrah jika kamu memang cinta pada sesama jenis!" Ucap Minato tanpa dosa

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN ANAKMU!"

"Tapi jika kau memang suka pada sesama jenis, ayah dan ibumu tak akan keberatan jika dengan Sasuke, asal jangan dengan ayahmu sendiri, karena itu T-E-R-L-A-R-A-N-G!" kata Minato tertawa

" APA? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PEMIKIRAN KALIAN? APA YANG TERJADIIIIII...?" teriak Naruto gaje sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok.

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dengan latihan pedangnya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang mendekat, dengan sigap Sasuke menoleh kebelakang sambil menarik katana miliknya. Namun ia tak melihat apapun dibelakangnya "Ah.. mungkin ini pengaruh lapar!" gumam sasuke sambil kembali melangkah cuek. Oke, kita tinggalkan adegan plesetan dari manga 700 naruto ini. Kita kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto tak habis pikir, orang tuanya sampai berpura-pura keluar kota hanya untuk mendekatkan kembali dirinya dengan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar pusing dan kepalanya terasa mau pecah memikirkan semuanya. Dan yang lebih bikin pusing adalah...

"Kenapa paman Hiashi dan bibi Hikari ada disini?" kata Naruto lemas melihat semuanya berkumpul diruang keluarga dan tampak Hinata disana hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu. Naruto sudah bisa menebak jika sedari tadi Hinata digoda habis-habisan oleh ke empat orang tua yang berada disana. Naruto kembali mendengus.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat ibunya tengah membisikkan sesuatu dikuping Hinata dan Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat meski dengan wajah malu-malu. Dan Naruto 2 kali lipat merasakan firasat buruk ketika Hinata dan yang lainnya menatapnya datar. "A-apa lagi ini?"

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata tenang sambil mendekat namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. "Eh.. a-apa?"

"Ikut aku kekamar!" Perintah Hinata datar yang membuat Naruto cengo, "Eh, kemana tadi?" tanya naruto polos.

"Kekamar, ibu bilang kita akan menikah minggu depan, jadi tak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan itu sekarang!" ungkap Hinata dengan aura menakutkan "O-oe.. minggu depan? Tapi aku belum-..!"

BLTTZZZZ...

Naruto merasakan tegangan tinggi ditubuhnya dan langsung terkapar ditempat dengan kepulan asap kecil keluar dari tubuhnya. Hinata menoleh kepada ibu Naruto "Ibu mertua, terima kasih alat ini!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan alat kejut listrik yang diberikannya sesaat sebelum Naruto pulan tadi dan Kushina hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ayo, kita kekamar!" Ucap Hinata sambil menyeret tubuh Naruto yang setengah sadar itu "TOLONGGG SIAPA PUN, TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKUUUU... AYAHHHH TOLONG ANAKMUUUU!" Teriak Naruto berusaha kabur namun...

BLLZZZTTT...

Naruto lagi-lagi hilang kesadaran kerena sengatan listrik yang lumayan menyakitkan itu.

"Kushina-chan, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Naruto seperti itu?" Tanya Hikari sambil menatap iba pada calon menantunya yang diseret paksa oleh Hinata "Benar-benar ekstrim!" Timpal Hiashi.

"Hahahaha.. jangan takut, Naru-chan pria yang kebal kok!" Jawab Kushina tertawa "Itu benar.. itu benar HAHAHAHAHA...!" tambah Minato sambil ikut tertawa keras denga istrinya. Hiashi dan Hikari hanya bisa sweetdrop.

Teriakan gaje Naruto terus terdengar didalam kamar...

"Jangan kabur Naruto-kun!"

"HINATA-CHAN.. DEMEE.. YAMETTE KUDASAI... IKKEH-IKKEH KIMOCHIIIIII...!"

"mereka benar-benar melakukannya!" gumam Hisahi dan Hikari kompak

**UDAH GITU DOANK COEG :V**

Jawab review yuk..

Shooterlite dead : hm.. kalo memungkinkan aja.

Zero kiryuu 1 : ah gomen, ane ga berbakat nulis panjang-panjang

: hohoho akhirnya aku dibilang ganteng

Blankzack : SIAAPPP

Guest : GAAA AAADAAAA

Saikari nafiel : ecchi dan hentai beda gan, jadi ga ada yang itu itu

.18 : yapp okeyyy...

Tetsuya : iya, nih dah end maap jika kurang memuaskan dan terima kasih buat kamu yang selalu menyempatkan menulis review ditiap chapter : ) arigatou

Dira-cchi 7zack : hehehehe siappp

Misti chan : soalnya saya masih punya utang fic yang lain hehehe

: cup..cup.. jangan nagis ah.. ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan kok hehehehe

Naruhina sri alwas : typo? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat fic tanpa typo, jadi menurutq typo adalah hal yang wajar (selama masih normal) karena kita ga mungkin sempurna dalam membuat sesuatu, selalu ada kerusakan pada sesuatu yang manusia buat #setuju?

Dan akhirnya kuucapkan big tanks juga buat kalian...

Uzumaki, hanao himeka, ferlucy97, , Narukarin forever, the kidsno oppai, aizen L sousuke, Motochika Chokosabe, , kayyashima, dark army, idos

DANNN... sicerewet **YURIKA-CHAN **wkwkwkwkwk...

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah turut meramaikan fic ini karena tanpa review dari kalian fic ini akan gagal. Dan chap terakhir ini sebenarnya aku buat ulang pula setelah membaca semua review kalian dan juga di pm. Meskipun permintaan untuk menambah lagi chapternya tak bisa kupenuhi karena saya masih punya utang fic lain ke kalian hehehehe

Arigatou!

_Palopo 11-12-2014_


End file.
